


in Relationship

by Fvvn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: Headcanon yang terjadi di kamar hotel Victor dan Yuuri, pasca China cup berlalu.





	

Ranjangnya berderit ketika seonggok beban hidup menempati suatu titik di tepian dan membuat Yuri menyadari eksistensi pria tinggi asal Russia yang memancarkan wewangian sembari menggosok rambutnya yang masih basah. Serangan gugup memuncak, lebih-lebih saat wewangian itu menyerbak, memenuhi seisi kamar hotel yang ditempati (hanya) oleh mereka berdua. Tercium lemon berpadu _thyme—_ aroma sabun, atau sampo, Yuri tak merasa perlu tahu, samasekali—Melingkupi penampilan Viktor yang hanya berbalut jubah mandi—jubah putih senada rambutnya, yang membuat Viktor terlihat amat bersih dan segar, seperti sayur yang baru saja dicuci.

Yuri memelintir kaus yang dipakainya, menatap kedua kaki yang masih dibalut oleh sendal hotel dengan sempurna. Kakinya sendiri, tentu saja

"Yuri sudah makan malam?"

Tahu-tahu suara ringan menyapanya dari jarak privat. Seperti bulu kapas. Menggelitik sekujur permukaan kulit bagian leher Yuri yang dihembus oleh napas Viktor yang menggoda

" _No no no not yet_!" jawaban menggebu dengan kepala menggeleng serta aksen Inggris yang khas. Yuri sadar reaksinya berlebihan, "Aku menunggumu selesai mandi."

"Woah _okay_ ," telunjuk ramping menuju langit-langit, "Kalau begitu biar kupesankan sesuatu untukmu malam ini. Atau Yuri mau makan di luar?"

Kepala Viktor lantas melenggok, saat telunjuknya menyentuh dagu dan membuat rambut serta poni-poninya melambai. Yuri belum sempat membalas, tapi ranjang kembali berderit, tatkala Viktor beranjak dari duduknya, dan melepas jubah mandi di tengah ruang tanpa aba-aba, "Tunggu sebentar. biar kuganti baju dulu."

Buru-buru Yuri telentang di atas ranjang, menatap langit-langit, menatap jendela dan tirai, atau menatap apapun selain Viktor karena Viktor dan lekuk badannya bukanlah pemandangan yang sehat, "O-OK!"

Gumaman bernada rendah membalas. Entahlah Yuri tidak begitu yakin.

Sesungguhnya, ia tidak pernah meminta. Tapi memorinya yang nakal mereka ulang kembali adegan lampau yang tidak begitu lampau. Ia mengingat-ingat, suka-dukanya pasca menyelesaikan program _free skate_ di Shanghai yang melelahkan. Perasaan senang yang didapat dari berbagai hal bercampur dan berlombaan mengisi rongga dada yang tak seberapa. Mungkin, ketika ada seseorang yang bertanya dan memintanya untuk menjelaskan hal bagus apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini, Yuri akan kelabakan untuk menyusun alur serta kata yang bertumpahan hingga di luar kepalanya.

Seperti tentang betapa bangganya ia bisa memberikan penampilan yang merupakan penampilan terbaiknya di sepanjang karir. Atau betapa leganya ia ketika mengetahui bahwa emosi kalut dan ketakutannya untuk tampil di kejuaraan China telah berhasil dilewati.

Atau semisal lagi—perihal Viktor, yang rupanya tidak terlihat marah ketika ia menyelesaikan program _free skate_ -nya yang agresif, tak karu-karuan.

Mengingat dan menyebut nama pria itu di dalam hati, membuat Yuri berhenti tersenyum, total. Lengkung bibirnya hilang, berganti ekspresi dari lembut menjadi tegang.

Ia lantas duduk kembali dan memerbaiki posisinya. Sadar-sadar Viktor yang menjulang telah menghalangi visualisasi serta cahaya lampu kamar yang sempat menerpa wajahnya. Aroma lemon itu terpendam, oleh wangi parfum kenamaan yang menempel pada serat kemeja mahal. Viktor membuka mulutnya yang menyerupai hati,

"Yuri?"

Tapi panggilan itu mengawang, tak terjangkau oleh pendengaran Yuri yang fokusnya hilang di suatu tempat.

Ia baru saja kembali diingatkan. Melihat bibir merah muda yang segar dan licin di depannya, telah membuat Yuri sadar, sesadar-sadarnya.

"Yuri?"

Yuri tidak pernah menerima ciuman penuh afeksi selain daripada orangtuanya. Tapi kemarin, ia mendapat sambaran penuh kejutan dari bibir merah muda yang tengah ditatapnya saat ini.

sambaran yang mana jatuh pada bibirnya sendiri.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**_PLOK_**

Tepukan lembut tapi cukup mengguncang pada pipi membuat Yuri kembali ke permukaan, "V-Viktor?"

"Yuri baik-baik saja? Tidak enak badan?"

Gelengan instan menyambut beserta cengengesan. Yuri berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semu tipis yang sempat ditimbulkan olehnya, "Mm. Tidak apa-apa. Everything iz okei!"

"Baiklah," jempol yang dingin kemudian mengusap bibirnya serta merta. Membuat Yuri kembali mendongak, berdetak-detak, terbelalak.

Mereka tidak bercakap—ya, Yuri tidak bertanya, dan Viktor tidak meminta. Tapi serangan yang kedua terjadi, begitu natural namun hati-hati. Begitu—kasual, namun penuh kasih. Membuat Yuri terparalisasi, tidak sadar bahwa Viktor sudah melepas sentuhan dan tautan bibir mereka yang hanya terjadi sepersekian detik lamanya.

Dan sungguh Yuri tidak lagi percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Yang tidak menjerit atau bergerak mundur tiba-tiba, atau berontak tidak nyaman, seperti biasa. Bahkan setengah bagian dari dirinya tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Viktor tersenyum, amat rupawan disana. Dan Yuri merasa amat mubazir, untuk bernapas—mengganggu aktivitas memandangi Viktor yang hanya 5 senti di depannya.

"Kamu terlihat tenang. Apakah ini pertanda Yuri sedang sakit, atau malah sangat sehat? hahah."

"Um, Viktor?"

"Ya?"

"Makan ... malamnya."

"Ah," lelaki Rusia memekik, tersadar. Yuri sukses menyetir pikirannya yang sangat mudah berpindah-pindah, " _Okay_. Ayo pergi, kita keluar cari makan."

"Mmm ... setelah dipikir, bagaimana kalau _delivery_ saja?"

Viktor terperangah, sembari mengusap dagu, "Kenapa? Jadi benar kalau Yuri sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Bukan."

"Kalau begitu, kecapean pasca pertandingan?"

"Mm ... tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

Viktor duduk di sebelahnya, berusaha untuk pengertian, "Kamu tidak ingin pergi bersamaku?"

"bukan bukan bukan begitu!" gestur tangan membantu sanggahannya yang cepat, "Kupikir Viktor yang justru merasa kecapean. Staminamu kan lebih rendah dariku."

Viktor tergelak menyadari perhatian Yuri yang setengahnya terdengar seperti ledekkan, "Ah Yuri benar. hahah!"

"...Oi."

"Tapi aku suka membuat Yuri senang,"

usapan jempol yang familiar kembali menyengat permukaan kulit pipi Yuri yang sebelumnya dingin, menjadi hangat, "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan bersama Yuri, selagi bisa. Yuri tidak suka?"

Ada jeda keheningan yang khusyu, sebelum pria iris jelaga mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Viktor dan melepaskan usapannya dari sang pipi yang telah kembali pada temperatur normal.

Disana ia berdiri dengan semangat, lubang-lubang hidung membesar dan wajah yang penuh determinasi tersaji cuma-cuma hingga membuat Viktor terperangah.

"B-Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo kita jalan-jalan malam ini!"

"Asik~ Kencan sama Yuri~"

Cengkeraman itu tidak pernah lepas, sedari Yuri bangkit, hingga kaki-kaki keduanya keluar dari kamar hotel yang ditempati. Dan tak berhenti sampai di sepanjang trotoar jalan.

Tapi pada saat itu pula, cengkeraman Yuri tidak lagi menuntun sebelah pihak. Di malam dengan langit bersih, ada telapak tangan lainnya yang menyambut Yuri, membuat jemari-jemari satu sama lainnya saling bertaut erat, tidak berharap lepas.

Karena persetan dengan persepsi orang.

Lagipula, siapa yang peduli dengan dua figur lelaki asing yang bergandengan di tengah malam?

Ya—kecuali, mereka figur skating terkenal.

.

.

.

.

.

FIn

* * *

 


End file.
